Caught
This story is about Redtail. What if he didn't die at Sunningrocks? SnickersI am Froot Loop 00:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Part of the What Never Happened Series Prologue "Go and reclaim our territory. I know you can." Bluestar meowed and dipped her head. Redtail lead the other two cats into the forest. He whipped his tail upright. "Get down." he hissed. "There's fresh RiverClan scent." Sure enough, two cats passed by. "Are you sure they won't be expecting this Leopardfur?" "Relax Oakheart. I know what I'm doing." They passed out of sight. Redtail stood up slowly, careful not to make any sounds. His patrol did the same. Redtail turned around. "Alright. It sounds like they are waiting for us on Sunningrocks. They will expect for us to walk right up to them like a mouse waiting to be caught. Not so. We will ambush them from the sides. When we do, we will make them into a tight knit group. It will be easier for us to hurt them, but harder for them to hurt us." Ravenpaw piped up. "Why don't we ambush them from all around? Then they won't be able to escape." Redtail nodded his approval. "Let's go with that plan." Redtail turned and led his patrol silently through the forest. Chapter 1 The warriors crept into position. Redtail flicked his tail, and they slowly crept forward to the sunning fatties on the rocks. Redtail yowled, "ThunderClan, attack!" and the clearing exploded. Redtail leaped into the clearing, and stood face-to-face with a snarling brown tom. The tom leaped, and Redtail ducked, feeling the rush of wind and tickle of fur as the tom sailed harmlessly overhead. He heard the soft thump-thump as the tom landed and swiped at his face. Redtail dodged and rolled toward the tom and stretched out a paw, tripping the tom as he tried to swipe -in vain- at Redtail. The tom's next strike caught him by surprise, as his claws ripped into his flank. Redtail cowered in pretend defeat, and yowling, the tom bore down on him. The brown tom reared up and Redtail crashed upward into his belly, slashing it and knocking him backwards. They grappled and rolled over and over and over under a rocky overhanging. They heard a rumble and looked up- all emnity forgotten. There were rocks sliding down the cliff. Redtail dove out of the way, catching his paw on the rock. The tom wasn't so lucky. Redtail heard a screech-slightly muffled-as the rocks piled on top of the tom. Redtail flinched as he saw a brown tail sticking out. He looked around and saw that all of the other RiverClan warriors had retreated. He walked toward the trees, calling out, "Tigerclaw! Ravenpaw! Let's go back to camp!" Tigerclaw stalked out of the bushes. "Are you sure that you'll be going home?" He meowed with glint in his eyes. Redtail gaped at him. "W-What?" He felt claws meet in his throat. His last image was terrified amber eyes peering out from the bushes and the soft pad of paws racing through the forest. Then that all swirled around and became darkness. Chapter 2 Redtail woke with a pain in his neck. At first he couldn't place his paw on what was causing it. Then it hit him like a monster: The battle, the rocks, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw. He got dizzy. He tried to shake his head, but then he realized that he was covered in dirt. He extended his claws, and started scraping at the dirt. After what seemed like a few moons, he broke through to the surface. He braced his hind legs on a patch of rock, and jumped. He landed with his front legs sturdy, and back legs slightly hanging. He scrabbled a bit, and brought himself to a stand. He shook himself off, and dirt flew everywhere. He stretched, and he realized how thin he was. Right on cue, his stomach grumbled violently.